My Doctor Who Stories
by Lizzy100
Summary: Here's a collection of DW fanfics I've done.
1. Rose (Alternate Ending)

Doctor Who: Rose (alternate ending)

Characters: the Doctor, Rose, present and past Jackie Tyler, Rose's present and past dad, Rose's alternate world dad, Daleks, Cybermen, Mickey

Summary: Remember when Rose got stuck in the alternate verse? What if Rose had never gotten stuck there? What if she had been able to hold on to the bar? Read to find out.

Pairings:

the Doctor/Rose

Mickey/Rose

The Doctor and Rose watched from the bars they held onto, as the Daleks and Cybermen were sucked into the hole. It felt like it had lasted forever, but it didn't.

When the hole disappeared, they let go of the bars and walked away, side by side to where the TARDIS was.

They walked into the blue box where it was waiting for them.

Rose closed the door behind herself silently, before sitting down on a chair by a railing. And as she did, she watched as the Doctor powered the time machine up. Now they would be going on another trip somewhere else. She just hoped it would take her mind off what had happened. She would never see either of her parents again. Her present mum had been turned into a Cyberman, her present father had died when she was little, and in the alternate world, she had seen her father. But not the one that she had grown up with. And her boyfriend, Mickey, they hadn't been able to get to. She only hoped he would be okay without her. A girl could wish. Couldn't she?

The Doctor started fiddling around with levers and buttons. Then they were off.

"Jeramino!" he announced, as they set off.


	2. Rose Needs The Doctor

Doctor Who: Rose Needs The Doctor

Characters: Rose, Mickey, the Doctor, Donna

Summary: Set in "A Christmas Carol" after the Doctor took Donna home. The Doctor gets a call from Mickey that Rose needs him. Can he help Rose this time, or not? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Mickey/

the Doctor/Rose

the Doctor/Donna

A/N: Got this idea from a Youtube video I saw where Mickey told the Doctor that Rose needed him, and when the Doctor went to the hospital where Rose was in a coma and he told her, "I'm so sorry, Rose." It was so touching that it gave me an idea to make this story. I hope you enjoy it. This is my first Doctor centered story.

It was a dark night, as the Doctor walked into his TARDIS and closed the door behind himself, after dropping Donna Noble off at home. He was alone now. Rose and all the others before her were all lost. He couldn't save them. That's one reason why he hoped Donna would stay home and wouldn't come with him again. He had lost so much already. He didn't want to lose Donna, too. He loved Rose Tyler, but he would never see her again. She was sealed in a parallel universe. As far as he knew, she was still there and he couldn't see her without opening a vortex in time and space. So all he knew of Rose now were memories.

As he reached the controls, his TARDIS phone rang.

"The Doctor speaking," he answered.

"Doctor," the familiar voice said.

"Mickey?" he replied.

"It's me. Listen, Doctor; It's Rose. She needs you now more than ever."

"I'm listening. What happened?"

"We got out of there back to our own time. We were at a wedding, when something happened. Rose is in the hospital in a coma."

"I'm coming," the Doctor told him, before hanging up and setting the TARDIS to go to New York where Rose and Mickey live.

It was a beautiful day in New York, as the Doctor entered Rose's hospital room to see that Rose definitely was in a coma. He didn't want to lose Rose, so he knew he had to do something to help her.

He sat down in a chair at her bedside and held her hand, as he looked at her.

"I'm so sorry, Rose," he apologized.

He had spent a whole year missing her. Now she was right there where he could see her and talk to her. She needed his help though. He thought if he had been there, this never would have happened to her. He didn't want to lose Rose. He had lost too many people already. He knew there had to be a way that he could help Rose.

A few hours later, she awoke and was okay after the Doctor had helped her.

Later, they all went to the TARDIS to go travel once again like they had started a year ago. So everybody lived as happily ever after as they could.

THE END!


	3. Daleks

Doctor Who: Daleks

Summary: They run into the little flying Daleks that the Master created. Can they defeat them, or will London be destroyed?

Pairings:

The Doctor/Amy Pond

It was a beautiful day, as the Doctor started the TARDIS with some buttons and switches. His companion, Amelia Pond, sat in a chair as he did so.

A few minutes later, they walked out of the TARDIS, the Doctor closing the door behind himself and locking it. They had now landed in London, England in the future. They year of 2020. When they had found a newspaper, they found the date was July 4, 2020.

It was a beautiful day, as the Doctor and Amelia Pond walked the streets of London, England. They were getting to know their surroundings.

Just then, the sun was blocked out and he looked to see why. When they both looked up, they saw an eclipse covering the sun and flying, round, tiny creatures in the sky.

As people fled, the creatures shot at them.

As he watched, he knew what they were. Another Daleks species. A species that The Master had created before he had died.

"What are they?" Amelia Pond asked.

"Daleks."

That made her uneasy, having had an encounter with the land Daleks a while back.

A few hours later, the Doctor and Amy had saved the day and everything was back to normal.

"Let's get out of here, he said.

They soon walked into the TARDIS and she closed the door behind herself.

THE END


	4. Travel Into Time

Doctor Who: Travel Into Time

**Ch. 1: Run**

It was a beautiful day, as a noise sounded from a blue police box that faded in and out, in and out, before becoming solid and landing on a wasteland, turning silent.

A man in a brown jacket with short black hair and blue eyes, wearing a brown suit and black shoes stepped out of the blue box, closing the door behind himself and his female companion, locking it with a remote like a car. The girl was his companion. She was about twenty years old and single. She secretly had a crush on him. She had red hair and brown eyes, wore a black leather jacket and a red shirt with white tennis shoes and a pair of blue jeans.

He looked around, as did his companion. It was like a dessert, but without cacti, rain water, or bushes. It was all dried up. All it had was sand, sand dunes, dirt, and a few caves.

"What happened?" Amelia Pond asked, knowing this couldn't be right.

"That's what we're going to find out," he replied.

They walked around, exploring the area. When they did and saw the caves, they went inside one, each with a flashlight in hand.

They heard some slithering noise.

"What was that?" Amy asked him.

They heard some hissing and shone their flashlights around. Then they caught sight of the half snake, half lizard, half crocodile creature. It had a snake's head and tongue, a crocodile's tail and scales, and a lizard's legs.

"Doctor?" Amy questioned.

"Doctooor," it hissed.

"Run!" he instructed, as it lunged at them.

**Ch.2: Time Travel**

The Doctor and Amy ran from the cave and across the wasteland to escape the monster, whatever it was. They saw a cave with a door and ran inside. Then he used his sonic screwdriver to close the door, which worked.

"What do we do?" Amy asked.

"Go back in time to find out what happened."

He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the door to open it and then they raced towards the TARDIS.

Once inside the TARDIS with the door closed, he ran over to the middle of the TARDIS and did some messing around with stuff before he pushed the start lever down. The machine made some noise, as they started to go back in time.

They stepped out and the Doctor closed the door behind himself. They were in the past. There were a couple more of the creatures. What had happened was that these three sand creatures called Snizodiles had killed off the Morlox. The Morlox had been turned into sand when the Snizodiles had killed them off. Right now the Snizodiles were walking away towards the cave.

With that said, they went back into the TARDIS and then he turned to her.

"Well, where do you want to go next?" he questioned, as he started up the TARDIS.


	5. End of Time Part 2

Doctor Who: End of Time Part 2

Characters: the Doctor, River, Amy, Rory, Rose, the Silence, unnamed people, lady with patch on her eyes, the Prime Minister

Summary: Set in "The End of Time Part 2", when River was supposed to kill the Doctor. What if Rose had been able to leave the alternate universe, because of the time warp thing? Will she be sent back there like everything else in time? If not, will she join the Doctor once again? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

The Doctor/River

Amy/Rory

The Doctor/Rose

**Previously on Doctor Who**

The Doctor and Rose were speaking, as they ran to save the day.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"Rose. And who are you?" she asked him.

"The Doctor."

Cut to Rose and the Doctor trying to save the day again; this time from a beast thing, before the place explodes.

"I'm not leaving the Doctor. I'll wait for him. He would do the same for me," Rose told some surviving people there.

"You're just the body," the Doctor said, as he looked at the beast.

A few minutes later, it exploded into flames, as Rose and the others left in a rocket ship.

Cut to the Doctor and Rose trying to save the day from the Daleks and Cybermen, by holding on to railings, as a hole sucked them out of the world.

"Rose, no!" the Doctor yelled, as she fell into the hole. Then her father rescued her and they disappeared, as they teleported to the alternate universe.

"Doctor!" she yelled before her father rescued her.

When the hole closed up, he leaned against a wall and heard her sob on the other side.

"Rose, I'm sorry," he said.

Cut to the Prime Minister and the Doctor talking about the Daleks during the time of war.

"They are called Daleks," the Doctor informed him.

"We are at war," the Prime Minister reminded him.

"You remember the Daleks. Tell him about the Daleks, Amy. Please tell me you remember the Daleks, Amy," the Doctor said to her.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I don't remember," she replied.

"That's not something you just forget," he replied.

"I do not understand. I am your soldier!" the Dalek replied, after the Doctor asked what it's doing there.

"I am the Doctor and you are a Dalek. I have destroyed whole galaxies. I have defeated you time and time again. Now tell me. What are you doing here?" the Doctor answered.

"Correct. You are the Doctor," it answered.

Cut to the Doctor, as he told Amy about the Silence.

"The Silence; If you look away, you forget about them," he informed her.

Cut to River before some unnamed people took her.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" River asked.

"You're the woman that kills the Doctor," the lady with a black patch over her eye answered.

Cut to when River is in a suit and they're all on a beach. The Doctor stood in front of her, ready for it. Amy, Rory, and a different River watched from afar.

"I can't," River said.

"Yes, you can," he encouraged her.

"This suit is making me do it," she said.

"It's okay," he said.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled, as everyone ran towards him when he was killed.

Cut to a different version where River didn't kill him.

"I'm still alive," he said.

"What did you do, River?" he questioned her.

**Present Day**

"What time is it?" the Prime Minister asked, seated at a table in a meeting room. A small calendar sat in front of him on the table. There was some paper in front of him her was working on.

"Half past two," the guy answered, whom sat next to him at the table.

"It's always half past two in the afternoon on July 22."

"What do you mean?" the guy asked.

"Fetch me the Soothsayer."

The Prime Minister stood in a huge room, as a couple men brought him in and he fell to his knees. The two men left and he looked up at the Prime Minister.

"Why is it always half past two?" he asked the Soothsayer, he knew was the Doctor.

"Because time is folding in on itself; I was supposed to die, but I'm still alive. Time is dying."

"How can that be?" he asked the Doctor.

"I'll explain it to you. But first, could you uncuff me?" he replied.

Once the cuffs were off and he was on his feet, the Doctor explained everything to his friend. From the first time he heard he was supposed to die, to the beach where River was supposed to kill him and did but yet didn't. From there he explained to him what was happening to time and why.

"How can we stop this then?"

"I need to die," the Doctor replied.

They heard a noise from the ceiling and looked up to see the Silence there hanging like bats.

"What are they?" the Prime Minister asked.

"Silence."

Just then, the doors opened.

"We found her wandering around, sir. What would you like us to do with her?" one of the guys said.

They turned around to see two guys with a blond.

"Rose?"

"Leave her here," the Prime Minister said.

"Very well, sir," one of the men said.

Both men left with doors closed.

Rose went to the Doctor and they hugged.

"It's great to see you," he greeted.

"You've changed, Doctor."

"You haven't," he replied. "What are you doing here, Rose?"

"Well, I thought something was wrong when I landed here, so I looked for you. And here I am. So, what's going on?"

"Time is folding into itself; dying. It's complicated, but River was supposed to kill me. She did, but yet she didn't. She did something so she didn't have to kill me. We have to find River."

"Who's River?"

"A Time lord, but I haven't quite figured her out. She knows things I don't. She knows my future and for me, it hasn't happened yet."

All three turned to see people in black suits. One of them stepped forward.

"Amy, Oh, Amy," he said, as she approached, a black eye patch over her eye.

Amy stopped.

"Who's that?" Rose asked.

"A friend," he replied.

"And you are?" Amy asked her.

"Rose. I traveled with him before I got stuck in an alternate universe."

Amy had come to fetch just the Doctor, but realized Rose was like herself. Rose had been lost to the Doctor until it all happened on the beach.

"You have to come with us," she announced, before using a Taser gun to make them black out.

When they came to, they were in a room that looked like Amy's office. She was standing at the doorway.

"Sorry for that," she apologized.

"Amy, why are you wearing that?" he asked, then, jumping to conclusions, said, "Oh, no. Amy, if you think really hard, you can remember."

She looked at her wall over his shoulder and he turned around and looked.

"Oh," he said.

"Here," she said, handing him his suit.

"Amy, you are good."

Amy and Rose turned around, while he put his suit on.

When it was on, he said, "Okay. You can turn around now."

They turned around to look at him and he asked, "How do I look?"

"Perfect," Amy answered.

"Magnificent," Rose answered.

"Very good," the Doctor commented. "So, about all these drawings."

"I draw them so I can remember them. It gets harder and harder to remember."

Amy went over to her desk and picked up a drawing.

"This is my husband, right? I can't find him anywhere."

A guy walked in.

She looked at him, as he told her some news.

"Thank you, Captain Williams."

The Doctor looked at the drawing and then at Captain Williams.

"Oh, Amy; that's the problem; you never look hard enough; if you'll just look."

The Captain left and Amy looked at the Doctor.

"I am looking."

She walked over to the table where her little toy TARDIS sat and picked up two eye patches. She then held them out to them.

"You have to wear these. We all do."

They put them on, before they followed Amy.

They went downstairs and saw that Amy and the others were keeping the Silence there, before they went upstairs to where the others were.

"River, you made a mistake," the Doctor told her, as he approached her, Rose at his side.

"I was selfish, but I didn't want to kill you."

"And now look what has happened. Whole worlds and time are folding into themselves."

He touched her wrist.

"Doctor, let go of me. You know what happens if we touch."

"I know. I'm sorry, River."

"Get him off me!" River yelled.

A couple men grabbed him from behind and Amy said, "Cuff him." So the two men handcuffed his hands.

"River, please," the Doctor begged her.

"The Doctor is right. Every world; every civilization is bleeding into one another. Time is running out. There won't be a home for anyone," Rose argued, always on the Doctor's side.

"Who's this?" River asked him.

"I thought you would know, River. This is Rose."

"I don't know everything, Doctor."

"You must be River. He told me about you before we came here."

"Did he now? I'm not surprised."

Suddenly, Captain Williams burst in and locked the doors behind him.

"They're coming!"

"Who?" Amy asked.

"The Silence," the Doctor said.

Just then, an unnamed lady's eye patch was electrified. The Doctor was too later and pronounced her dead.

"Will someone uncuff me?" he asked.

Amy uncuffed him and he thanked her.

The lady tied to a chair said something and Amy went over to her.

"You took my baby from me," Amy answered, before going over to the others.

"Go. I'll hold them off as long as I can," Captain Williams said, after Amy and a few others had their eye patches off.

With everyone's eye patches off, they all left. Amy then came back with a machine gun and shot at the Silence, before she grabbed Captain Williams by the hand and they followed River, Rose, and the Doctor.

Once up on the top, the Doctor took his tie off, bound his and River's hand with it, and Amy and Captain Williams, whom now knew him as Rory, said their binding words and it made them married.

"So, tell me why you couldn't kill me," he said.

"I couldn't let you die without knowing if you were loved or not."

"I am loved, River." He then added, "I'm going to whisper something to you and no matter what, don't tell anyone; anyone, River."

He whispered, "I'm not going to be dead."

He pulled away and said, "I just told you my name."

Rose, Amy, and Rory watched them, as they kissed. Then it turned back to them at the beach, River killing him, and the others running towards him.

At Amy's house, Amy sat outside in the backyard at a bench table. She was drinking a hot cup of coffee, when River came out and sat by her.

"He's not dead."

"Maybe not to you; you probably see all the younger versions of him running around out there."

Amy looked up at the stars.

"You're right; I do. I shouldn't be telling you this, but the Doctor lies. It's something we have to do. Do you know how hard it was to pretend that I didn't know you?"

"He said he told you his name."

"He lied. He's alive."

Rory came out to see Amy and River as happy as can be. They then told him.

"So, since you're married, does that make me his mother-in-law?" Amy asked River.

Later on, everyone joined the Doctor once more, including Rose.


	6. The PandoricaThe Big Bang

Doctor Who: The Pandorica/The Big Bang

Summary: What if Amy and Rory had never died?

The Doctor, Rory, Amy, and River Song walked out of the TARDIS onto dry land. It was a beautiful day. They looked around at the place. It had stones all over. Some were stacked upon each other, while others stood alone and straight up.

River and them stopped after a few minutes. River had a gadget out that detected things.

"What is it?" Amy asked her.

"Something's here. Something that's making the telemeter go overboard; over the charts."

They found a door in the ground and the Doctor opened it.

"Let's have a look around, shall we?"

They went down the stairs, the Doctor following. They stopped in front of a huge box.

"The Pandorica box," Rory said.

"It's just a fairy tale," Amy said.

"But it's somehow real," River said.

"What are you?" the Doctor asked, looking at the Pandorica and touching it.

All four of them turned around when they heard a noise. They saw Cybermen coming towards them. It was a whole army of Cybermen, Romans, and Daleks. The Dalek's leader was leading it. They had joined together as one.

"Run!" the Doctor order, and they all ran with the army straight behind them.

They didn't get far. When they went around the corner, they had to stop. They had been intercepted by some more of the Romans.

The army followed the eight Romans who lead the four forward, two having a hold on each of them. The leader of the Daleks was by the Pandorica.

"Behold, the Doctor," it said. "The last of his kind."

The Pandorica opened to reveal a chair with metal straps attached.

"The last of the Time Lords will destroy time and space. To stop it, he will be put in the Pandorica box."

"No. Listen. It's not me. I'm not destroying it," the Doctor said.

"No. Don't," Amy said. "I will go. I'll do it," Amy told them.

"You will spend 2,000 years in the Pandorica box for him? For the Doctor?" the Dalek said to her.

"Yes. I will," she replied.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Rory asked.

"It's okay. I'll see you in 2,000 years," she assured her husband.

They kissed.

She whispered to the Doctor, "I know what I'm doing. I'll see you soon. I promise."

She sat in the chair and the Romans strapped her in.

The Romans walked out of the box and the Pandorica box sealed itself up.

THE END


	7. Angels Take Manhattan

Doctor Who: Angels Take Manhattan

Characters: the Doctor, Amy, Rory, River, Weeping Angel

Summary: Set in S7E "Angels Take Manhattan." What if the Doctor didn't lose both Amy and Rory? What if he only lost one of them? Read to find out.

Pairings:

the Doctor/Amy

the Doctor/River

Amy/Rory

It was a beautiful day in the London graveyard as the Doctor, his wife Doctor River Song, Amelia Pond, and Rory Pond headed towards the TARDIS.

"Why do we keep ending up here?" Amy had to ask.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied, as he walked towards the TARDIS. As he walked towards it and Amy and Rory followed, Doctor River Song did her best to try and clean the side of the TARDIS.

"You need a paint job," River told her husband.

"You know I don't have time for that," he replied. And then he headed towards the doors and turned around. "Come on, Ponds!" he urged them.

Amy caught up with him and now stood at his side.

"Come on, Rory," she called to her husband of two years, as she looked back.

Suddenly, a Weeping Angel appeared and, before they could say or do anything, her husband disappeared. In the next instant, the Weeping Angel was gone.

"Doctor, where did he go? What happened?" she questioned, trying to sound calm, but she was frantic to find him, not wanting to lose him.

The Doctor stood behind her and put a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry, Amy."

"No. He's alive somewhere. He has to be."

"Amy, listen to me. We have to go. I promise if he's alive, we'll find him. But right now, we have to go."

Reluctantly, she followed the Doctor and her daughter River, into the TARDIS.

Inside, as the Doctor started messing around with levers and buttons, the TARDIS made a noise and disappeared from sight.

Amy sat down in a chair. She didn't know what she would do without the former Rory Williams. And when they returned to earth to the present, what would she say to his father? How could she tell him what had happened? So many questions and so little answers.


	8. Dear Diary (Amelia Pond)

Doctor Who: Dear Diary (Amelia Pond)

Characters: the Doctor, Amy, Rory, River, the Weeping Angels, dinosaurs, Roman Soldiers, Daleks

Summary: What if Amelia Pond had kept a diary? What would it had said? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Amy/Rory

Amy/the Doctor

Amy/Rory/River (family)

_Dear Diary,_

_ I have a crack in my wall. I don't know how it got there or why, but I hear whispers from it every night. I'm scared of what will happen. The crack in my wall is growing. I pray every night before I go to bed, to send someone to fix the crack in my wall for me. Please, let someone come. I don't know what to do. I need help. Maybe, if I'm lucky, the raggedy doctor will come. Maybe he can fix it. _

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I got a visit from the raggedy doctor. He came, but he said he would be right back. Something must've happened in that blue box, because he hasn't come back yet. I hope he does, though. I'll wait for him until he comes back. _

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Seventeen years I've waited for him. He finally came. And he took me with him in his blue box. Can you believe it? It's bigger on the inside! He says that the blue box is called the TARDIS. It can go anywhere in time and space. It's fantastic! I'm so excited to get started! The Doctor and I will have so much fun!_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I thought it would be so much fun when I started, but it's always running and fighting. Not literally. We don't literally fight. We just run for our lives. But it's not just me the Doctor has to worry about. I'm twenty-one years old married to a human named Rory Williams. Now the Doctor has to watch out for both me and Rory. But it's worth it. In my eyes, it is. Marriage always has obstacles and it tests our trust. So traveling with the Doctor is a test too. It has taught us how far our trust goes with one another. And let me tell you something. Our trust in one another stretches far and wide through thick and thin. _

_ Dear Diary,_

_ This can't be happening. I lost Rory. I must write down his name before I forget. He's dead. Soon, he will be wiped from the universe. And then it will be as if Rory Williams had never existed, and I will forget him. The light from the crack was growing and it shot at him. It killed my husband. Sweet, funny Rory. I loved and will always love Rory Williams. _

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I ended up in the Pandorica box. It brought me to the past where ten year old me was at the museum. The Doctor and Rory followed me there with Daleks not far behind us. Rory is alive, because something brought him alive from my memories. He's alive. My husband is alive! In the end, we escaped and saved the day. _

_ Dear Diary, _

_ I will never see the Doctor and River again. Rory and I were zapped into an alternate universe by a Weeping Angel. But we're okay. I should probably tell you that Doctor River Song is our daughter and the Doctor's wife. And I know she'll take care of him. I hope Rory's father isn't expecting us to return. He knows what goes on after our run in with some guy that kept rare people and things on a ship, including dinosaurs, had a feud with us. We were trying to save them. His father was with us, since the Doctor teleported around us in the TARDIS. He didn't know that Rory's father was there. But all in all, we saved the day and the Doctor took us back home. And after our wedding anniversary, the Doctor took us for another adventure. And here we are now. Maybe we'll find a way out of here someday, but for now, we're happy as we'll every be. _


	9. The Lost Rose That Waited

Doctor Who: The Lost Rose That Waited

Characters: Rose, the Doctor, Mickey (mentioned), Rose's mom (Jackie Tyler) and dad (mentioned)

Summary: Set a year after the Doctor lost Amy and Rory. What if Rose found a way out of the alternate universe and into the present year? What if Rose was one of the many whom waited for him, because they're that loyal to him? Read to find out.

Pairings:

the Doctor/Rose

Mickey/Rose (mentioned)

It is said that there's a man whom lives in a blue police box. He travels through time and space. His name is the Doctor. Nobody knows what his real name is. There lies the one question that can never be answered. Doctor who? The Doctor is an extraordinary man. Who is he you may ask? He's a Time lord; The last of his kind. When he travels, he saves people and creatures. He even rewrites a little of time. But he can't save everyone. Like most people of the world, he has blood on his hands. Many, both creatures and humans alike, have died in his name. And that is why he travels alone sometimes. To save some humans and maybe creatures. He feels that he must try to save them, because deep inside, he's human himself. He's a good man, the Doctor. He's special; One of a kind. He has two hearts instead of one, he can regenerate before he dies, and he is the most intelligent man I have met throughout my life. Why am I telling you this? Because the world deserves to know. His time will come someday. Then all that will be left of him will be the memories and legend.

I was once one of his companions. I traveled with him through all of time and space. My name is Rose Tyler. I was one of the many that the Doctor lost, but I did not die. I was sealed in an alternate world with mum and dad. But I found a way to teleport out of that world and into the real world. The Doctor just doesn't know it yet. Neither does my boyfriend, Mickey. I wait for him. And that is where my story begins. How I waited for him. This is the story of a girl who waited for, and was reunited with the Doctor. And this is my story.

It's a beautiful day, as I take a look around at the present world. I hope i'm not opening a vortex or anything by teleporting to the present year; whatever the present year is.

I head down a sidewalk and pass some stores, as I look around for anything that will tell me what the year is. It's one of the most important things to know when traveling; The date. All I know right now is where I am; London. This is where I grew up, where Mickey hopefully still lives, and where I met the Doctor when I was eighteen.

I stop outside the London Gazette where there's a rack of newspapers. I grab a newspaper and look at the date on it. September 15, 2013. I set it down and head down the sidewalk again towards where Mickey lives. According to the date, it's been five years since we last saw each other; Five long years. I'm twenty-three now and so is he. Now I'm home, but yet I'm not. Mum and dad aren't here. My real dad was hit by a car and died when I was a young girl. Fiver years ago, my real mum was turned into a Cyberman. My mum and dad back in the alternate world didn't come with me. So I'm on this mission alone. Which is fine with me. This is something I want to do alone. Find the Doctor.

I stop outside the apartment and knock on his door.

I wait at Mickey's door for a few minutes, before I call to him.

"Mickey? It's me. Rose."

I don't get a reply, so I open the door and walk in. I then close the door behind myself.

He's not here, so I go to his living room where everything is hooked up. It's kind of a control station or unit you might say.

I sit down in the chair and start fiddling around, trying to get a signal out to space. I need a signal to try and find where the Doctor is. The TARDIS gives out a certain signal. That's how you will always know where he is. I could call him, but I don't want to. I want to surprise him. He has to land sometime, anyway. Until then, I'll wait for him like I always do.

After what feels like a long time, I find the TARDIS. He's on earth in the past. And now it's time. I fiddle around with some buttons to send a signal to him from earth. He'll come soon enough and I'm overjoyed.

A moment later, the signal tells me that the Doctor is moving. He's coming. So I turn off the signal I was sending and get up. Then I leave Mickey's place, closing the door behind myself.

I take a guess where he's going to land and I head in that direction.

A few minutes later, as I get close to an alley, I see the Doctor close the door to the TARDIS behind himself, as he leaves the blue box.

I run towards him and hug him, before letting go.

"Doctor," I greet.

"Rose?"

"It's me. I found a way out and waited for you."

"You sent the signal?"

"Yeah; Let's go."

"Terry ho then."

He opens the door and we walk in, him closing the door behind us. Then he heads over and starts fiddling with switches and levers.

"Here we go!" he announces.

I can tell through that he's not the same. He must've lost someone very close to him. I feel bad for him. I want to say something, but it'll distract him. So I stay silent.

I hold onto the railing as we travel into time together again. This is all too familiar to me. It's something that I enjoy and have missed for five years.

"Jeramino!" the Doctor announces, as we set off.


	10. The Truth

Doctor Who: The Truth

Characters: the Doctor, Clara, Sarah-Jane (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S7 with the Doctor and Clara. Clara finally finds out why she's 'the impossible girl', and the Doctor shares with her something about her mother she never knew. Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

the Doctor/Clara (friendship)

the Doctor/Sarah-Jane (friendship)

**Previously on Doctor Who**

The Doctor and Clara stand in the TARDIS in front of each other, but it looks like a gravel road and air as if they're outside.

"I look at you everyday and I don't understand a thing about you," the Doctor informs her.

Cut to the Doctor looking at the screen, as he stands alone in the TARDIS.

"She can't be just a girl. She can't be."

Cut to the Doctor with a Cyberman in his head, tied to a chair, a game of chess in front of him. The Cyberman Doctor is speaking to Clara.

"He's very interested in you. You are the impossible girl."

"Why am I the impossible girl?" she asks.

Cut to Clara slapping him once across the face when the Cyberman Doctor says something to her that she doesn't like.

Cut to the Doctor.

"Ow. Thanks. I needed that."

Clara leans in close to him.

"Why am I the impossible girl?"

"Go," he replies. "I have a chess game to finish."

**Present Day**

It was a beautiful, Wednesday morning, as the Doctor parked the TARDIS outside Clara's house.

Clara was in the kitchen at the table on her laptop, when she heard the noise of the TARDIS. She smiled and then rushed towards the TARDIS.

The Doctor was looking at the screen, but looked up when Clara walked in and closed the door behind herself.

"Where are we going this time?" she asked him.

"Well, where would you like to go?" he asked her.

"How about you show me why i'm such a mystery," she inquired.

"London it is then," he said, before he pulled the lever.

She held onto the rail, as the TARDIS headed for London 1865 (?), when he first met Clara Oswald face to face, and where she supposedly died.

When it had landed, they left the TARDIS and went for a simple walk, as he told her. As he told her, he remembered it all.

***flashback***

"Who are you? Why can't I see your face?"

"Keep going. You're almost there," she replied.

The Doctor got to her, but she was a Dalek.

"You're a Dalek."

"No, I'm not. I'm human."

"I'm so sorry."

"Go," she told him.

He left the room, found Amy and Rory, and she helped him leave with them like she had helped him get to her earlier.

"Run, you clever boy. Run as fast as you can," she said.

***flashback ends***

He then remembered the second time he had met Clara Oswald.

***flashback***

The Doctor gave her the TARDIS key.

"It's just the beginning," he told her, just before an evil snowman grabbed her.

He could only watch as both Clara and the snowman fell to the ground below, away from the clouds in the sky.

"Clara!" he yelled, as he saw it happen.

She was still alive when he took her home, but she later died after the Doctor saved the day.

***Flashback ends***

"So, that's why i'm the impossible girl."

"Yes. And I haven't told you yet, but I went into your past. Your mother was Sarah-jane."

"She was."

"Sarah-Jane was my companion for a long time, before I left her at home one earth."

"So, my mother traveled with you."

"Yes. She did."

"I didn't know," she said.

"We should go back," he replied.

As they walked back towards the TARDIS, the wind softly blew in the night air.


	11. United Again

Doctor Who: United Again

Characters: the Doctor, Rose Tyler, Clara Oswald

Summary: Set in the new S7 with Clara. Just a one-shot. What if the Doctor got to see a certain blond again that he thought he would never see again? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Rose/Doctor

Clara/Doctor

It was a beautiful day. The Doctor and Clara were in the TARDIS, ready to take off.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked her.

Before she could reply, his TARDIS phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered, not knowing who was calling.

"It's me," the familiar voice said.

"Rose? Rose, how did you get out? You were sealed in a parallel universe. This is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, Doctor."

"Where are you?" he asked Rose.

"August 1, 2013 London, England."

"We'll see you soon, Rose."

He hung up, set the TARDIS to arrive in August 1, 2013 London, England, and then they were off.

"Who's Rose?" Clara asked him.

"An old friend. We had the best of times. She traveled with me until she got stuck in a parallel universe. We've been apart ever since."

As they stepped out of the TARDIS into the alley where it was parked, Rose was there waiting.

When she saw him, she ran towards him and they hugged.

"Clara, this is Rose," he introduced, once he and Rose stopped hugging.

"Rose, this is Clara."

"Nice to meet you," Clara greeted Rose.

"You, too," Rose greeted Clara.

"How did you get out, Rose?" the Doctor asked her.

"There was a kind of portal that opened up a way to come back. I took my first chance to come back," she answered him.

The three of them walked into the TARDIS and left.

THE END!


	12. Doctor River Song's Story

Doctor River Song's Story

Characters: The Doctor, Amy, Rory, River, Madame Kevarian

Summary: River's story in River's POV, but her name wasn't always River. Read to find out all about River.

Pairings:

River/The Doctor

Amy/Rory

My name is Doctor River Song, but you can call me River. Who am I? I am a half female Timelord and half human. How is this possible? I am the daughter of Amelia Pond and Rory Williams, now Amelia and Rory Williams. At first, I was only human, but Madame Kevarian made me half Timelord to make me a weapon against the Doctor. I'm also the Doctor's past, present, and future. At the same time, I'm his wife. It can be confusing, so let me start from the beginning.

When Amy was the only one travelling with the Doctor, I met her, but for me, I already knew her. I had to pretend that I didn't know her. And then Rory came along and Amy and Rory got married. I had to pretend that I didn't know him either.

When Amy and Rory had a baby named Melody, that was me.

After a while, Melody became me; River.

Later, the Doctor and I got married and I killed the Doctor, but he came back to life.

Not long after he came back, we joined him again.

On our journey to Manhattan, my parents, Amy and Rory, died from a Weeping Angel.

When Clara Oswald became the Doctor's companion and I went to the Doctor's future, I died. The Doctor in the Doctor's future, died, even though I was there to help him defeat the enemies in his last battle.

When the Doctor and Clara found where he would die in the future, I showed myself and helped him with some enemies. He and Clara lived, even though she had to go into his time line to help him live, and even though he had to go into his own timeline to get her back.

Almost to the end, he finally spoke to me. He told me that he saw me, but thought if he spoke to me, it would be too painful. He was right. And then we said good-bye. That's the end of my story, because I will never see the Doctor ever again.


End file.
